


Bus Stop

by dalkomhanpoison



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jihoon's POV, M/M, POV First Person, Slice of Life, daniel's job isn't specified, student!jihoon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalkomhanpoison/pseuds/dalkomhanpoison
Summary: Kerap pulang malam menaiki bus membuat Jihoon hafal dengan para penumpang tetap dari bus dengan rute yang sama, salah satunya adalah pemuda itu.





	1. Before

Kerap pulang malam menaiki bus usai mengikuti bimbingan belajar selama setahun belakangan ternyata melatih kepekaanku terhadap lingkungan sekitar hingga aku hafal dengan sejumlah penumpang tetap dari bus dengan rute yang sama.

Lihat ibu-ibu berkacamata di sana itu? Yang duduk tepat di belakang sopir? Beliau adalah karyawati bank swasta, naik dari halte kedua setelah halte dekat tempat kursusku lalu turun terlebih dahulu sebelum aku.

Kalau lelaki paruh baya yang menempati bangku di pojok kiri belakang pasti sudah hadir ketika aku naik dan belum juga beranjak saat aku hendak turun, barangkali jarak perjalanan yang beliau tempuh memang jauh.

Nah, kalau pemuda yang barusan naik itu nantinya akan turun di halte yang sama denganku.

Dinilai dari penampilan luarnya, kelihatannya dia cuma lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku.

Mungkinkah laki-laki itu berprofesi sebagai seorang mahasiswa? Atau pekerja paruh waktu?

Entahlah, aku tak pernah punya cukup keberanian untuk bertanya pada dia. Aku pun tak tahu apakah pria tersebut tinggal di dekat halte tempat kami turun atau bukan.

Padahal menurutku dia cukup tampan dan gaya berpakaiannya pun modis.

Eh?

Astaga, aku ini kenapa sih?

Sedang lelahkah aku?

Ya, pasti gara-gara itu. Karena luar biasa mengantuk, otakku jadi melantur dan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.

Untung saja malam ini aku kebagian tempat duduk di bus, jadi tak ada salahnya 'kan kalau aku tidur sebentar? Toh halte tujuanku masih lumayan jauh dari sini.

* * *

"Err... Halo? Hei, bangunlah."

Kelopak mataku yang semula terkatup perlahan membuka karena suara lembut barusan memasuki indra pendengaranku.

Awalnya reaksiku biasa-biasa saja ketika pundakku seperti diguncangkan oleh seseorang, apalagi aku masih sedikit mengantuk karena baru sebentar tertidur.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya aku begitu menyadari identitas dari orang yang bersangkutan, bahkan aku sampai terlonjak di atas bangku.

"KaㅡKaㅡKau...?!" gagapku tak percaya.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya kita turun."

Pemuda dengan halte tujuan yang sama seperti destinasikulah yang berbisik demikian, tangannya yang semula bertumpu di bahuku kini berpindah untuk menggenggam jari jemariku.

Astaga, astaga, astaga. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi di sini? Bermimpikah aku?

Selagi aku berkutat dalam kebingungan, dia mengajakku berdiri dan dengan sopan mempersilakan seorang lansia untuk menempati kursiku.

Dalam lindungan tubuhnya yang lebih besar, kami berdesakan melewati kerumunan penumpang bus yang berdiri. Dia bagaikan pengawal pribadi bertugas mengawal kliennya yang berharga.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kami mencapai pintu di tengah bus. Lewat sanalah kami berdua melangkah keluar, masih sambil berpegangan tangan.


	2. After

"Aaah! Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!"

Percuma saja aku berteriak begitu sambil berlari-lari mengejar bus, karena mustahil suaraku terdengar sampai ke telinga si pengemudi sementara beliau terus mempercepat laju bus mengarungi jalan raya.

Meninggalkan halte dan juga aku yang terperangah seorang diri di tengah dinginnya malam.

Kalau sudah begini, aku cuma bisa merutuki diri menyesali keputusanku untuk ikut berkaraoke hingga larut bersama teman-teman sepulang kursus.

Dengan perasaan kecewa bercampur kesal, ku rogoh saku celanaku demi mengambil ponsel yang akan ku gunakan untuk menelepon seseorang.

Nada tunggu yang khas sempat terdengar sebelum telingaku disapa oleh suara yang begitu familiar.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Niel hyung, aku ketinggalan bus terakhir..."

Masih ingat laki-laki yang pernah membangunkanku beberapa bulan lalu karena halte tujuan kami sudah dekat? Nah, dialah Kang Daniel. Aku lebih sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan Daniel hyung atau Niel hyung.

Atau hanya Daniel tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'. Biasanya itu terjadi kalau dia sedang banyak tingkah lalu aku kesal dengannya.

Sejak kejadian itu, kami jadi saling berkenalan dan selalu pulang bersama menaiki bus.

Dan baru-baru ini, kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hehehe.

Semula ku kira Daniel hyung akan berubah cemas atau panik karena aku masih di luar rumah, namun nyatanya yang ku dengar dari seberang telepon justru hanya satu kata bernada datar.

"Lalu?"

Jawabannya mengundangku untuk menghela napas gusar. "Ini sudah larut tapi kekasihmu ketinggalan bus dan belum sampai di rumah lho, hyung. Tidak bisakah hyung mengkhawatirkanku sedikit?"

"Buat apa? Toh cepat atau lambat aku akan segera melihat wajahmu."

Astaga... Yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa dia berkata begitu seraya tertawa kecil?

Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melancarkan gombalan, Daniel bodoh. Dikiranya aku sedang bercanda apa?

".......... Sudah dulu ya, akan ku tutup teleponnya."

Daripada mood-ku memburuk kemudian salah berucap hingga berujung ke pertengkaran, lebih baik ku hentikan saja percakapan kami.

"Hei, hei, hei. Jangan dimatikan dulu, Jihoon-ah," cegahnya tepat sebelum aku menekan tombol merah. "Kau masih di dekat halte 'kan?"

"Iya."

"Coba hadapkan badanmu ke belakang."

Aku memutar tumit tanpa membayangkan kemungkinan apa yang bisa terjadi, emosi menyebabkan otakku tak cukup jernih untuk dipakai berpikir.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya aku tatkala mendapati seorang lelaki dengan santainya duduk di atas sepeda motor besar sembari memegangi dua helm di atas pangkuan kiri dan kanan.

"Lho, hyung?!"

"Hehehehe, surprise~!" seru Daniel hyung, gigi kelincinya tampak menggemaskan dilengkapi lengkungan pada mata yang menyerupai bulan sabit. "Bukankah tadi pagi sudah ku katakan kepadamu kalau malam ini aku lembur?"

Ya ampun, aku lupa.

Semestinya aku masih kesal karena tindak-tanduk dia yang di luar dugaan, tapi kenapa menyaksikan ekspresinya yang berseri-seri membuat hatiku membuncah gembira?

Seperti orang bodoh, aku sama sekali tak sanggup menyembunyikan cengiran pada wajahku. Dengan langkah ringan, ku hampiri motor itu berikut pemiliknya.

"Hyung ini benar-benar..."

Ku pukul dadanya seraya tertunduk malu.

"Aduh! Tapi kau pasti senang 'kan?" Biarpun kesakitan, Daniel hyung berusaha menggodaku.

Bukan aku namanya kalau tidak bersikap tsundere terhadap pacarku.

"Kata siapa? Sini, berikan helmnya."

Dengan paksa, ku tarik salah satu helm yang bukan menjadi favorit Daniel hyung untuk ku kenakan. Sehabis itu, aku menduduki sisa ruang jok di belakang punggung Daniel hyung.

Setelah memakai helmnya sendiri, Daniel hyung menyalakan mesin motor kemudian menoleh ke arahku. "Jihoon-ah, aku akan sedikit mengebut, jadi..."

Ditariknya kedua lenganku agar dapat dia lingkarkan di sekeliling pinggangnya, dia ingin agar aku berpegangan padanya di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Nah, lebih aman begini 'kan?" Daniel hyung terkekeh. "Lagipula cuacanya dingin, siapa tahu akan terasa lebih hangat kalau kita berpelukan begini."

Ah, Daniel hyung.

Padahal sudah cukup lama kita saling mengetahui eksistensi satu sama lain walau sebagai orang yang sama sekali asing, namun kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadari betapa sempurnanya dirimu?

Dari dulu hingga sekarang, selalu saja ada berbagai cara yang kau perbuat agar aku merasa aman dan nyaman berada di dekatmu. Entah itu saat di bus, di motor seperti sekarang, atau sewaktu kita menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan berkencan.

Belum lagi ditambah bentuk perhatian sederhana berikut kejutan-kejutan kecil namun tak terduga yang tercurah darimu, menjadikanku sebagai orang paling beruntung di dunia karena dapat memilikimu.

Selagi mengeratkan rangkulanku serta menyandarkan wajah di punggungnya yang lebar, sempat terpikir olehku kalau sepasang sudut bibir ini tak akan berhenti terangkat ke atas bahkan sampai esok hari saking senangnya aku.

"Oh iya, sebelum kita berangkat," celetuk Daniel, tangannya menggenggam erat setang motor. "Kau mau mampir dulu ke tempat lain atau langsung menuju rumahmu?"

"Mau, mau! Karena aku lapar, jadi hyung harus mentraktirku tteokbokki."

"Astaga, sudah semalam ini kau masih mau makan? Awas nanti pipimu makin tembam."

"Aku tidak peduli. Meski aku gendut sekalipun, toh hyung masih akan tetap mencintaiku bukan?"

"Hahaha, kau tahu saja."

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from Wattpad.


End file.
